Recently, the development of a multi-touch sensor can provide highly extensive input capabilities, including the multi-dimensional input commands for computer graphics. In comparison with the standard input devices such as the keyboard and the conventional two-dimensional mouse, the input features of the multi-touch sensor based on the intuitive and user-friendly multi-finger gesture dramatically improve productivity of 2D/3D related works. However, most end users of the personal computer in a business market usually work with a desktop computer and the two-dimensional mouse. Even if the operating system of the personal computer provides a touch-centric user interface to the desktop computer, this human-computer interface does not provide the end users with comfortable human-computer interaction related to touch inputs.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved multi-touch mouse that provides intuitive and ergonomic input capabilities to generate multi-touch equivalent input functions as well as conventional two-dimensional mouse function.